Won't you be my superman?
by HappilyBleeding
Summary: I know that everybodys fantasy is to see Harry and Draco get married, riiight? And what comes after the wedding? What else! The honeymoon! Slash!


A/N: First off, let me say I don't know why I wrote this. Maybe because the theme parks are showing all kinds of commercials about their end of summer savings. Or I was bored and this idea appealed to me, and I'm getting writer's block for the fifth chapter of BSTL. Anyway, enjoy. [Words/sentences with * around them are thoughts]  
  
"Oh.My.God!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, and showering the people behind him with strawberry-kiwi slushy. "It's more magnificent than I could have ever imagined!" He raked his right hand through his soft hair, and grabbed his husband's left hand excitedly.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go!" Draco began to walk hurriedly towards what was known as "The Superman" only to feel a resistance on his hand, on the one, the only, Harry Potter's part. "Harry! C'mon, hurry! Look at this line, its already so long," he stopped and looked at Harry's worried expression, dark eyebrows knit together, emerald eyes narrowed and teeth gently biting on his lower lip.  
  
"I-I don't know about this Draco. It's so.big.and fast." Harry jumped back slightly as the most recent set off riders jolted off at a speed of 60 miles per hour, with winds that sent Draco's long, blond hair flying, and helping Harry's ebony hair to become even messier.  
  
*Great* Draco thought noticing Harry's emerald eyes fill with worry and doubt as frightened screams added to the amusement park's normal din of noises. *That wretched noise is not helping me at ALL right now.*  
  
Draco continued to hold Harry's hand, and he squeezed it reassuringly. "Harry, dearest, understand when I say this that I would never let anything bad happen to you. When the park was closed and you where asleep, like a darling little angel, might I add, I came and put safety charms all over the place." *Don't know if they'll be any help on a roller coaster, but its best not to tell Harry that at the moment.* "Trust me on this. You'll have a great time." Harry stared into Draco's pleading eyes, and raked his right hand through his messy hair.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "Well. okaaay." he mumbled so Draco could barley hear the response.  
  
But barley still counts. The former Slytherin's quicksilver eyes light up joyfully as he yelled "THANK YOU HARRY! I LOVE YOU!" and kissed him full on the lips (receiving dirty looks from a nearby couple whose children who got curious looks on their faces as they began to question their parents on this bizarre event) and skipped merrily to the line. Harry trudged behind not as happily. But in cause of recent events, he should have been.  
  
In their last year of Hogwarts Draco and Harry had come to realize how perfect they where for each other, and 4 years later married. Since neither of them had ever ventured into the United States, this seemed the perfect place to go for their honeymoon, and so the sightseeing began. It took a lot of begging from Draco, but while they where in Texas they "simply had to do this once-in-a-lifetime-activity." Harry grudgingly agreed. Now here they were standing in the line of some insane roller coaster called the Superman.  
  
The line seemed to take forever for both of them, as Draco fidgeted and squirmed. Also unable to keep his mouth shut or to himself he chattered on and at random moments kissed Harry out of pure giddiness. As they where about to reach the beginning of the ride Draco squealed and giggled in the manner of a schoolgirl.  
  
He grabbed Harry's hand and clambered into the two empty seats on this first row (Harry groaned and protested only to be shushed by Draco's impatient sigh.) "Oh Harry, this is going to be fun, I promise, you'll love it, I lo--" A reassuring I love you was what Draco tried to say but he was interrupted by the take off of The Superman.  
  
"AHHOOOHH MYY GOOOODD!" Harry screamed above the other riders on the coaster.  
  
"Nooooo! Nononononoonononoono!" Harry mumbled groaned as the coaster flipped, turned, dropped and sped along the red and blue tracks.  
  
An excited laugh was heard from his right, as the coaster flipped yet again and you could see Superman standing in a super-hero stance on top of the loop. Draco giggled and whooped throughout the ride while Harry screamed and kicked his legs wildly. "That was the greatest!" was mixed with "JESUS CHRIST!" as their set of seats slid back into the boarding station. A bored voice welcomed them back over the intercom.  
  
Shaking, Harry clutched his lover's hand and stumbled into the maze of an exit ramp, pausing now and then to grab the railing and steady himself. "Look, pictures!" Draco yelled, leaving Harry's side to run ahead and see what their surprise pictures turned out to be. Walking much slowly, Harry recovered and made it up to the photo booth to see Draco pointing excitedly, "Look love, there's us! Let's buy them!" He danced around Harry in a circle begging for the wallet like a seven-year-old.  
  
"Where's all your money?" Harry asked, eyebrows arched. Draco looked down at his shoes. "Well?" Draco mumbled something under his breath. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?"  
  
"I, I uh... I bought a giant lollipop while you where in the bathroom..."  
  
"Where is it? Did you eat it all while I was in there? I don't take that long do I?" Draco, still looking down, shook his head. "Well, what happened to it?"  
  
Draco sniffled pitifully. "I gave it to a little girl..." "Draco!" Harry frowned.  
  
"Well she dropped hers and her parents wouldn't buy her another one!" Draco pouted.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have given you any more money. Especially after you bought balloon animals for those girl scouts. You're just too nice, that's what it is." The argument lost purpose there.  
  
"I am not too nice, Potty Potter."  
  
"Hey, don't call me that, Ferret boy!"  
  
"No, you don't call me that!"  
  
"Oh? Why don't you try and make me!"  
  
"Watch it; I'll turn you into the incredibly bouncy bunny!"  
  
"I'm gonna make you eat those words, Draco!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!" Draco dove at Harry and they fell to the ground, forgetting the where they where.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! Can we move it along?" A teenage girl in too small clothes snapped.  
  
Draco stopped tickling Harry and removed his hands from under his shirt. Harry laid underneath him, one hand resting on his shoulder and one in the middle of his chest. Now don't think that just because Draco and Harry had made fools of themselves in public, that that would take away Draco's attitude.  
  
Draco stood, leaving Harry on the ground. "No, we can't. But we would if you wore clothes that actually fit you?" Draco sneered. Harry tugged on Draco's arm. "Draco, let's just go, c'mon honey she's not worth this." Draco looked down at the raven-haired boy. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Draco?" The girl sniggered. Draco Malfoy looked at her. "Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco asked, pushing his hands in his pockets for his wand. Harry tugged on Draco's arm, standing this time. "Draco let's just buy our pictures and get out of here!" he begged.  
  
"Alright." Draco said, taking Harry's hand. Draco bowed, and smiled at the teenager. "After you," he said and she strutted by with a triumphant look on her face, mumbling something about gay drama queens. Immediately after she was 3 feet in front of them, Draco's fury got hold of him and he plunged his hand into his pocket and he grabbed his wand. He pointed it at her wiggling butt and before Harry could say a word, there was a bushy tail there.  
  
"Harry, darling, put a memory charm on all these people while I'm buying these pictures, okay?" Harry shook his head and smiled as Draco approached the desk.  
  
"...Yes, I'd like 3 of T1308. What sizes can I get those in? Oh really? Can I frame one?..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry sat on the edge of his hotel bed, staring down at the picture in his hands. It wasn't moving, since it was Muggle but Harry loved it all the same. One hand was partially covering his eyes that where shut tight, and the other was squeezing Draco's as tight as it could. His mouth was open in a scream, and his hair was out of control.  
  
Draco didn't look so bad, he wasn't smirking, or sneering but instead a full smile was on his face, and he usually didn't smile for pictures. His pale face was flushed from the exposure to the sun, and his silver eyes where sparkling with his ungelled hair falling into them.  
  
"Glad we bought the picture?" Draco asked, sitting down next to Harry. A half smile played Harry's lips. "Yeah, I am." He said softly, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist. "Good." Draco said, and kissed Harry's cheek gently. "Superman wasn't that bad, was it?" Harry smiled and pointed at his picture. "I was scared, but I guess I'd do it again." Draco smiled in an I- knew-it sort of way.  
  
"I'm sleepy," Harry yawned "let's buy a movie and go to bed." Both men already in their pajamas, they crawled under the covers with Draco clutching the remote. The TV clicked on to show a reporter from the local news standing in front of the red and blue roller coaster, Superman.  
  
"The biggest roller coaster in this six flags location stopped today leaving riders stuck on a hill for three long hours in the sun. Park technicians worked around the clock to get the ride re-started, and it is currently running with no riders to make sure no further unexpected stops are made."  
  
Draco glanced at Harry worriedly. His eyes where closed and he was biting his lip. "Harry?" Draco said timidly. Before Draco could realize what was going on, Harry had stood up on the bed and he felt a feather pillow smack him over the head. "Oh Draco, you are SO lucky that wasn't us!" Harry hollered, hitting him again. Draco stood too, and grabbed his pillow.  
  
"Am I? Well you'll be lucky if I don't smack you to death with this pillow!" "Your gonna eat those words, Draco!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Draco hit Harry in the back of the head, jumped on his back, bringing Harry to his knees. Harry started to crawl away, but Draco grabbed him by the hips and flipped him on his back. He lifted up Harry's shirt, placed his mouth on his bare stomach and blew air on it, just like his father used to do, then began tickling him. Harry kicked his legs wildly and his giddy laughter filled the room as they resumed where they left off at the park, but this time with no one to interrupt.  
  
A/N: Did everybody like it? Did everybody hate it? Well I'll never know unless you leave me a review. Sorry if the exit line scene seemed a little over done, like I said I had no idea why I wrote this. I just hope you all enjoyed it. [And, sorry about the crazy spacing in the 'argument', it wouldn't work any other way.] 


End file.
